


The Pastel Pink Torture

by plaid_trenchcoats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam Winchester, Anxious Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Torture, Tortured Dean Winchester, Tortured Sam Winchester, Unknown Monsters, Violence, don't want to spoil with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaid_trenchcoats/pseuds/plaid_trenchcoats
Summary: Sam and Dean are in a case in California, but before they are even aware of what they're hunting Sam is taken. Dean is left to rush and figure out what happened to his brother before he turns up dead. During this, Sam is struggling to stay alive from all of the pain he's put through and the horrific fate his captors tell him about. The brothers are put through one of the most excruciating hunts they've ever experienced, and they have no idea how to get through this without the other by their side.I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The summary is really poor since I didn't want to spoil just yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of this mystery of a fanfic, enjoy!

Monday 6:42 A.M.   
Sam stared at the red light, waiting for the little walk signal to show itself again. He had been running for nearly 30 minutes and he wasn’t ready to stop. For some reason, he was motivated to get around five miles. His music blasted through his ears, and he was barely paying attention to what the songs were even saying. He was only focusing on his skin freezing up when the cold air blasted against his body, and when his breath came out hot and ragged. It was thrilling, and it was his favorite time of year to take a run, and he wasn’t going to let it go just yet.   
He watched the walk signal turn on, and he felt his legs go forward before he really even thought about it. He smiled a bit, loving this adrenaline pumping through him. He took a turn down a street, seeing a sign that lead him to a park. He knew the motel was near the park, and it was getting to around the time where Dean would wake up wanting some coffee or food.   
A different song started to play, and Sam could tell he was going to fatigue himself during it. The beat started to pick up, and he began to get faster, trying to match the drums booming through his ears.   
By the middle of the song he was full on sprinting through the park. He passed one older woman who was doing a light jog, and she looked at him in a slightly nervous way.   
He didn’t care though. Every time he sucked in air it made his lungs burn, but for some reason he loved it.   
Sam felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he looked down, seeing Dean's name on the screen. He finally gave in to his aching legs, and slowed down to a walk, answering the phone.   
“You almost back yet?” Dean asked, his voice still groggy from just waking up.   
“Yeah, only a few minutes,” Sam responded, taking quick and pained breaths. He looked at the motel at the top of the hill, even if he walked it would only be two or three minutes. The sun was just peeking over, making the light shine right into Sam’s eyes.   
“Alright, I got another call from Johnson saying that there was another girl kidnapped last night,” Dean explains, “Apparently they said they had gotten close to saving her, but I think that’s a load of crap. Her body was found in the same exact spot as where she disappeared. She was killed in the same fashion as the others though, middle of the day with no cameras catching it. Blood here and there, from the victim and the killer. It’s like whatever we’re hunting wants us to know what it’s doing.”  
Sam sighed, knowing they were gonna have to interact with more cops in doing this, but he knew they had too. Problems of posing as a government agent daily. “Alright, I’ll uh, I’ll go get get some food and then be back.”   
“Okay,” Dean answered, and he heard the line go dead. Him and Dean were having a rough time with this one, they had no idea what was taking all of these girls. There were no hints yet, only three girls had been taken and they had no similarities.  
He continued walking up the hill, and instead of going to the motel he crossed the road to go to the slightly sketchy convenience store.   
The bell rang as Sam walked in, and he grabbed out the little amount of cash in his pocket. Only six bucks and two quarters. Sam nodded, knowing he could work with that. Him and Dean had been really low on money lately, and this is the first time they’ve been able to stay in an actual motel instead of just the Impala for almost three weeks now.   
They had agreed to stop using credit card fraud as a way of living, and only depending on their trusty hustling skills. Sam never enjoyed it, but he had to do it now whether he liked it or not. For some reason, Dean would never let Sam handle the extremely cocky and drunk men. Sam never pushed it, assuming it was just another one of Dean’s attitude problems.   
Dean kept saying they would get enough money soon enough, but Sam had a good feeling in his gut that this was one of those times where Dean did more of a subconscious lie. He knew they were about to go through one of their broke stages, and he just didn’t want to get Sam worked up about it. Sam knew though, probably why he was taking it all out while he was running. It was his attempt to release his built up stress.   
Sam walked two laps around the store, not really looking at anything. He eventually settled on an apple and granola bar for himself, and found a cheap greasy looking breakfast sandwich for Dean. He was gonna get them both apples and granola bars, but he knew Dean would give him shit for it if he had.   
He walked up to the desk, setting the food down. He looked at the woman as she started checking the stuff out. Her name tag read Lydia, with a little galaxy of tiny planets and stars doodled all around it. She had pastel pink hair pulled back into one long braid, and a dinosaur scrunchie holding it all together. She had a black septum piercing, and too many piercings too count going up her ears. Sam had to admit, even though she wasn’t particular his type, she was extremely pretty. Her black rimmed round glasses showing off her light gray eyes. She had on a tiny bit of makeup, but only enough to show off her best features.   
“Five dollars and thirty cents is your total,” She looked at Sam as he placed the money on the counter.   
“Keep the change,” Sam quickly said, stealing one last look at her. She gave him a small polite smile, and Sam couldn’t help but give her one back.   
Sam headed back to the motel, knowing he was gonna have to rush in order for him to shower off the sweat and get to the crime scene in time.   
He walked through the parking lot, looking back at the building once again. As he was crossing the road he heard a loud screeching noise echoing throughout the entire area and he whipped around, his hand landing for where his belt normally was. Also where his gun normally was, but he was only wearing his sweats.   
He leaned down to get the pocket knife slipped to the side of his shoe, but he quickly stood back up when he saw someone’s feet only a few inches away from his own.   
Sam jumped back as the person leaped forward, a failed attempt at trying to get Sam to the floor. Sam realized he was being attacked, and looked down at the man who was already starting to get up again.   
He impulsively decided his only option was to sprint for the motel, and right as he began to run he heard the familiar boom of a rifle.   
Sam felt a searing pain shoot through his shoulder, and he wished he could’ve kept running but it caught him too off guard. He fell to the ground, still not even sure what the hell was happening. Sam tried to roll himself onto his back, but his strength had practically vanished.  
He heard footsteps come up from behind him, and the second he felt hands pulling on his shoulders his adrenaline hit him like a bus.   
He flipped himself enough to smash his feet into his attackers body, causing them to go stumbling backwards.   
“Get him already!” He heard a deep voice yell, and Sam now tried to get up using his other arm.   
As he was shakingly making his way up a boot pressed down on his back and the tip of his shoulder.   
He cried out, his chest slamming back down onto the asphalt. Sam looked up to the man standing beside him, but before he could get a clear look the boot lifted from off of his back and instead connected to his temple.  
Sam didn’t remember much after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean desperately tries to find out where his brother is, but it takes a lot more than he thought it would. He runs around, trying to find any answers that could benefit him in his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually edited this chapter so I hope it's good.

Monday 8:12 A.M  
“I’m sorry son, but you don’t got a whole lot for me to go off of,” Bobby sighed, on the receiver.   
“Yeah, I know,” Dean slouched against the telephone pole, watching the time tick down on the blue payphone. “All of the girls that have shown up dead were all after two days. So I have time if this is the same thing.”  
“I’ve never heard of anything of the sort, you sure you got a case here?” Bobby questioned, “Or is it just some crackheads?”  
“I don’t know, there weren’t any cameras, so I don’t really have anything to go off of.”  
“Alright,” Bobby paused for a second, and then chose to speak after thinking for a second. “Well, me and Rufus got ourselves a case here. And in just a few hours I’ll be researching anything that might’ve taken Sam if you give me something to go off of.”  
“Okay, I’ll let you know,” Dean responded, hearing the line go dead. He slammed the phone back into place, watching the outer framing of it crack at the force. He didn’t even seem to care, he had no idea what to do.   
Only about an hour ago did he really realize Sam was gone. He had started to wonder where Sam was, so he had gone outside to check, and saw nothing. He had called Sam but then he kept calling and got no answer, besides a distant buzzing not far from the motel which ended up being Sam’s phone in the middle of the road. For once, Dean was actually happy they were stuck in a nowhere silent town, if they weren’t he never would’ve found that phone.   
Dean decided to go back inside and maybe head over to the police station and question the cops some more. He needed any new information they could possibly have.   
After about ten minutes, Dean was all dressed up in his cheap suit, ready to go and get his hard ass act on. He knew it was the only way he was gonna get some answers. Act tough and intimidating, and the cops will give an FBI agent anything.   
He hopped in the Impala, his mind still racing. He was trying to stay relatively calm, but he knew soon enough he was gonna flip if he didn’t get a tiny bit of a lead soon.   
He started to drive to the police station, taking a right from the parking lot. Dean’s plan was to mainly go and question the police for any new findings whether that stuck up Sheriff Johnson wanted him to or not, and try and to get a copy of all the reports again.   
But he had already read those things ten times over with Sam. All three disappearances had been the same. The phones of the victims left on the ground, blood here and there, and no camera evidence. The only difference was that Sam wasn’t dead like the other girls. Dean knew he didn’t have a lot of time, so he had to act quick.  
Acting quickly wasn’t going to involve wasting his time with the dumbass cops in this lazy town. Dean knew these cops would just print some missing photos, and never think about his brother again. He wasn’t going to let Sam waste away like this.   
Dean did a quick u-turn, the cars screeching on the pavement.   
“Fuck it,” He muttered, the car growling under his press on the gas. He wasn’t doing this calmly.   
He needed a permit to go look at the crime scene but he couldn’t care less. He knew the cops wouldn’t look for the same things as him, so he was screwing them and their whole plan. They would look for blood or footprints, Dean would look for things that were actually important.   
Dean was going to go to the last crime scene himself and search for whatever the cops obviously missed. Him and Sam were gonna do that today, with a permit, but Dean didn’t have the time or patience for that.   
Generic rock blasted through the speakers and Dean shut it off in annoyance. His panic was only getting worse, but he was trying his best to act like this was any other hunt. But it wasn’t. Sam could easily die if he didn’t figure this out soon enough.   
After about ten minutes he found himself parked in front of the crime scene, staring at the yellow line preventing him from going any farther. He looked down at the badge sitting on his lap, and he shook his head, aware of just how risky and dumb this plan actually was.   
Dean quickly got out of the car, throwing the yellow tape over his shoulder. He twisted the knob at the front, but all he got back was a loud screech.   
“Dammit,” Dean grumbled, grabbing a paperclip from the bottoms of his pocket. He began to unlock the door, occasionally looking behind him to watch for possible civilians. Even though he had a suit on, a man crouched down and illegally unlocking a house was a little concerning to people.   
After a few more tries Dean finally heard the satisfactory click of the lock sliding out of place, and he quickly slid through the door. He locked the door behind him, just so he could get a bit of a head start if the cops showed up without notice. Well, that’s exactly what he was doing.   
He stared at the house in front of him, all of it looking too calm and normal. There was nothing wrong with the downstairs area as far as he could tell.   
Dean glanced into the living room, and he saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was most likely in the girls bedroom. He decided to head upstairs to the bedrooms, and he saw a tiny bit of blood already at the top of the stairs. He shook his head in disgust, sorry for the girl.   
Dean warily walked up to the bedroom, but soon enough he lightly pushed the door. An echoing creak went through the house as the door slowly opened, revealing the crime scene in the room.   
There was blood all over the ground, staining the light tan carpet. It reeked of some awful smell, with a weird mix of a strong flower or some earthy chemical.   
Dean cowered back, holding a hand up to his nose. He coughed a few times, needing to adjust to the smell.   
Whatever this monster is it’s something he had never seen before. He would recognize that smell if he had.  
He walked into the room, glancing at the blood on the ground. He had been here before the girl showed up dead, he had checked out the room when she disappeared. Three days later though, her body turned back up here, dismembered and bloody.   
Dean kneeled down, trying to see if there was anything he could’ve missed. Nothing really changed, besides the fact that it looked like a massacre had taken place. Which in a way, one had.   
He stood back up, getting a wave of annoyance. He wasn’t finding anything, and his time was running out. He looked over at the girls bed, and one little pendant caught his eye.   
When he first saw it he didn’t even give it a second glance, probably just a young teenage girls necklace. But now Dean was looking at it more carefully, and he recognized the familiar structure and build of the pendant. It looked nearly identical to some of the Norse gods symbols.   
Dean picked up the pendant, his annoyance quickly replaced with anger. If these were gods they were probably up to some stupid plan, and of course Sam had gotten caught up in it.   
He noticed a little eye sketched into the flower shape of the pendant, replacing the center of the flower. The eye resembled an Egyptian cat eye.   
Dean looked at it for a few more seconds and then decided to pocket it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to figure out off the top of his head. He would need to research this for a while. All he knew was every girl that had turned up dead had been dismembered, and it was after a few days. If Dean could figure out what or who took his brother he would be able to stop this.   
-  
Dean walked into the gas station, needing more beer. He had been researching for the past six hours, and he needed to clear his head. Even if it was for a quick beer run.   
He went to the back and grabbed a case of beer and headed up to the front.   
The same girl was still working here from when he had first come in here a few days ago.   
“Rough night?” The girl, Lydia, asked.   
Dean shook his head with a slight sigh, “You could say that.”  
He set down his twenty dollar bill, and within a minute he was walking out of the store.   
Dean was starting to grow anxious. He had sent a picture of the pendant to Bobby, but Bobby hadn’t found anything that Dean already knew. All he had figured out was that the eye engraved into it proved that it was an ancient god, and it usually represented celebration of sacrifice.   
Dean had a bit of a freakout when he learned that piece of information.   
He walked across the road, turning behind him when he heard an echoing screech of car tires. He scrunched his eyebrows when he noticed two men running out of the truck, rushing into the gas station.   
Dean perked up, starting to walk back towards the station. He didn’t even have to think about running when he saw one of the men pull out a gun.   
Dean dropped the beer on the ground, the shattering of the glasses letting the liquid cover the road. He watched through the window as the girl was yanked over the counter, and aggressively thrown down to the ground.   
“Hey!” Dean yelled, trying to attract the attention of them, make them aware that they’re being watched in their crime. He watched them kick the girl, causing her to curl up on the ground.   
Dean could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he gained speed. He was getting close to the gas station now, approaching the parking lot. He watched as they dragged the girl out of the store, and into the truck.   
Dammit, he thought, he wasn’t gonna make it. He pulled out his gun from his belt loop, aiming at one of the men. He shot, barely missing. They looked over at Dean, and they hurriedly picked up their pace.  
Even if Dean wouldn’t be able to get to them he had seen a good enough look at them to get a relative appearance in mind. One of them had jet black hair, while the other had blond surfer like hair. The blonde was a little shorter than Dean, maybe 190lbs. On the other hand, the other man looked as if he were bigger than Sam. They tossed the woman in the bed of the truck, hopping into the front seat.   
The truck began to drive away, and Dean shot at the wheels in attempt to slow them down. Unfortunately he missed.   
“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed, finally stopping his sprint. He took a look at the side of the truck as it sped off. It had the same symbol as the pendant. It showed a bright pink flower, with the little eye in the middle. Above it in cursive writing it wrote “Body and Mind Medi Spa”. He kept staring at the flower, and after seeing it like that, instead of a metal engravement, he was pretty sure he had an idea for who it could be doing this.   
He started to walk back to the motel, knowing he had lost the truck. Dean was still cursing himself for not being able to get Lydia before they could. Now he had a lead, a freaking spa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in an unknown area, hurt and confused. All he has is the hope that Dean will come and save him. A new guest is introduced to Sam, making him closer to realizing why he might be in this terrible state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next Sam chapter will have a bit more violence if that's what you're here for.

Monday 8:57 P.M  
Sam hung lifeless from the chains above him, keeping his aching wrists locked in place.   
He had been hanging from this position for nearly twelve hours, or so he was assuming. He knew he was taken around seven, and he also knew it had to be past eight due to the sun setting a little while ago.   
Sam still had no idea where he was, not even one person has walked by his little cell ever since he got there. He was chained up in this little boiler room of sorts, but everything was already taken out of the room. All there was was a nasty smell running through the air, and the strong iron bars keeping him in his cold room.   
When Sam was first thrown in here all he could think about how he had to get out, and where he was. Now all he could focus on was how much his body was throbbing, pleading to be let out of this painful position.   
His right ear was ringing from where one of the men had kicked him in the side of the head. He could tell he had to be bleeding or already severely bruised from where he was kicked. His back was sore from trying to keep his body up for so long, but the most painful part of this was his shoulder.   
Sam had been shot numerous times, but never had he been strung up for hours after and not had it bandaged. Sam knew this one had hit something important too, it had burned too much for it to just be a scratch. The bullet was still lodged right in the crook of his shoulder. Most of the time, his shoulder would get this light burning feeling, but other occasions it would feel like someone was pressing a hot rod against his skin.  
At one point, he had looked down in attempt to see what it was looking like, but all he could see was his bloody t shirt soaking the area, and a bolt of pain anytime he moved. Sam was aware of how bad this situation was. His shoulder had stopped bleeding, but he had lost a lot of blood and most likely had a concussion.   
Sam felt his body slouching too much, his wrists screaming at him. He hissed as his skin peeled against the chains. He had no idea what to do besides try and stay awake. If he let these chains dig too far into his wrists he had a chance of bleeding out before Dean could come save him. That’s mainly where all his faith was right now, in the chances of Dean being able to find him. It’s all Sam had.   
A scream barreled down the empty hallway, echoing through Sam’s cell. He looked up in curiosity, his sweaty hair matted to the sides of his face.   
He saw the two men again, with a squirming woman in their arms. Sam got a clear look at his captors now, one had dark as night black hair, while the other man's’ hair was so blonde it looked bleached.   
“Please!” She cried out, her voice cracking in her helpless plea. One of the men slapped her already bruised cheek, and Sam watched as her head hung low.   
They opened up the cell, throwing the girl to the ground. They walked into the cell, one passing Sam to grab a pile of chains in the corner. When the chains were removed from their previous shape, Sam could now see they were attached to the wall. She quickly got up, punching one of them in the face.  
“Bitch!” He growled, as she scrambled by him, not even noticing Sam.   
The one who hadn’t gotten punched still had the chains in his hands tried to make a move on the girl.   
Sam looked at her as she tried to run out of the cell, so Sam took his chance. He grabbed ahold of the chains above him, his wrists blistering in response. He mustered all the strength he could and brought his legs up by lifting his weight up with his arms, wrapping them around the guys neck.   
He heard a strangled cry come out of the man as he began clawing at Sam’s legs. Sam still had his sweatpants on, so he had a stronger grip on the guy than he would’ve if he had been wearing jeans.   
He saw the girl limping away, but now that he saw her legs he knew she wouldn’t get away. Her leg had blood streaming down it, and he could see some sort of cut on the back of her thigh, slicing through her jeans.   
“Run!” He shouted, his voice strained. He knew what he was doing right now wasn’t going to get him out, it would only give this girl a chance. The man still writhed under his legs, but was now starting to pull himself free. He saw a flash of a tattoo on the man’s forearm, and it looked like it had been a whale or shark with a tree erupting from its backside. Sam didn’t think about it too much, just took notice in it. Could maybe help him figure out who the hell this was.   
The other man started chasing after the girl, and after a few seconds he had pounced on her. Sam watched as their bodies crashed to the ground, and the guy hopped on top of her, straddling her down.   
She cried out, turning her face the other way as he punched her.   
Sam had completely forgotten about the man in between his legs, but he got a pleasant reminder as an elbow was brought right to his stomach.   
His arms lost strength, causing his wrists to be torn apart from his weight tugging down on them. Sam howled, the man falling free from his grasp as his right wrist made an blood chilling crack. He knew he had just broken it, but all he could focus on was the pain coursing through him. His shoulder was radiating, and now he could feel the blood from his wrists falling down his forearms.   
The man got up from the ground, still slightly coughing. Sam saw from behind the man that the girl was now being dragged back in by her hair, almost limp in the man's grip.   
The guy in front of Sam was actually sufficiently large. Sam assumed they were probably the same height.   
Sam received another punch, but this one directed to his throat. He felt all air escape from his lungs, causing his whole chest to respond in a burning sensation. It was nothing like when he was running earlier this morning.   
He felt his wrists get let go from the chains, and his body fell to the ground with a thud. His chest fell up and down rapidly, trying to get any air he could back into him.   
“Don’t chain them, just leave ‘em,” One of the men said, and when Sam had enough strength to look up all he got back was the cell doors sliding back into place.   
“Hey,” He heard the girl say to him. He felt a hand on his back, and instead of freezing up, he almost fell into it. “Just breathe, I don’t need you passing out on me.”  
Sam had to stop himself from laughing, but he did what she said. He focused on regaining his breath. After a few moments he was good enough to sit up, so he propped himself against the cold and slightly wet walls.   
He looked at the girl in front of him, and she probably looked just as bad as he did. One side of her face was already a dark blue, and the other side had an awfully large cut right above her eyebrow.   
Sam tilted his head, and let out a light breath of shock. He knew this girl.  
“Wait, you were the guy that came in early this morning,” The woman said with a small smile on her face. Her light pink hair had some blood splattered in it, but she still managed to look extremely pretty.   
“Yeah,” Sam said, shaking his head.   
“A guy came in this morning looking for you, he said you had been taken but I said I hadn’t seen anything,” She sat beside Sam, staring at the cell bars. “Do you know where we are?”  
“No,” Sam responded, “That’s the first time I’ve seen them in almost twelve hours.”   
Sam was surprised by how well she was taking this situation. He could be calm since this was almost normal for him, but this was an innocent woman.   
Sam tried shifting, but his whole right arm screamed in agony. He didn’t mean to, but he let out a small groan as he did so.   
“Are you okay?” The girl asked, Sam knew he wasn’t and he knew the girl had already known that.   
Sam debated on what to say, but he after decided to stay silent. The girl began to take off her button up shirt that was covered in little blue flowers.  
Sam looked at her in confusion as she tore it in half. She shrugged, “I’ve seen it in movies before.”   
Sam smiled, but gratefully took the shirt. He began wrapping it around his shoulder but he couldn’t get it around.   
“Here,” She said, doing it for him.  
“Thanks,” He mumbled, looking away as she fastened the makeshift bandage on his shoulder. She glanced down at his wrists and she gasped.   
“You’re, you’re bleeding pretty bad,” She rambled, staring at his wrists and then back to his eyes.   
“Yeah,” Sam said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was beginning to feel cold, and really tired, and he knew it was due to all of the blood he was losing. But also, he had been in worse situations than this.   
The woman tore at the bottom of Sam’s shirt now, leaving him in a half rag with blood staining the whole backside. She wrapped the dry parts around his wrists, clearly trying to stop the blood for as long as possible.   
Sam wanted his wrist to be able to be fixed, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He had made a clean break, so it was going to need a cast and everything if he gets out of here. When he gets out of here.   
“Thank you,” Sam said, slumping back into the wall after she had finished.   
The woman just nodded, and Sam knew he didn’t have to thank her. Anyone would’ve done that, he had just tried to save her life and they were stuck in here together whether they liked it or not.  
“I’m Lydia by the way.”  
“Sam.”   
He thought over her name, Lydia. It suited her. Her pastel pink hair and her piercings. The funky clothes, and just how obviously pretty she was.   
“How did they get you?” Sam asked, deciding that they might as well pass the time. Might help him realize why this girl is so calm right now, and take his mind off of the pain he was going through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally learns who took Sam after his lucky encounter at the gas station with Lydia. He begins to get closer to the location of where his brother is hidden, growing anxious now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this in my global studies class so I'm praying that it's better than what I thought.

Tuesday 7:36 A.M.   
Dean stared blankly at his laptop, feeling like he would soon figure out what took Sam. He was getting close. He had decided that it might be a god, or gods, but wasn’t sure who yet. All he had was the flower pendant with the cat eye, and the “Body and Mind Spa”. He had a strong feeling that the men that took Sam and all of the other girls were the two gay men who ran the spa.   
Dean had spent the night looking at the website of the spa, and it was a whole balance energy and improve the mental state kind of joint. Dean thought it was all a load of crap, but it lead to the conclusion that these were gods.   
He had been using the flower for help, looking into tropical gods and getting into the ancient Mexican history, but still nothing.   
He sighed and went back to his laptop, clicking on the first tab out of the ten he had, but the first was the spa website.   
Dean saw the two men looking back at him, and he was sure they were it. His gut was normally right, and that’s what it was telling him now.   
That was another clue that might’ve been throwing him off, he assumed these gods were in love so he had been searching for gay gods, but had only found two Indian lesbian gods. So still nothing.   
Dean read through the treatments again. They had a massage that enhanced the body’s healing process using a lotion infused with lava ashes. A pedicure using a gravel and sand wash to clean the pores. It was all so expensive and clueless to Dean.   
Dean kept reading, for some reason intrigued by their products. A permanent hair removal using an organic pineapple based wax. Another was a lotion they were most known for, the “Macadamia Regrowth Lotion”. Dean paused on that one. Him and Sam had argued about that kind of nut before, Sam was trying to convince Dean to eat healthier or something. They had started to say they should move away to Hawaii and maybe hunt there for a bit, almost be like vacation.   
The idea hit Dean like a freakin freight train.   
Dean quickly went typing into the search bar. It all made sense. Pineapple, sand, lava ashes, and the tropical flower.   
He felt so stupid, it was so obvious. These weren’t Mexican gods or ancient Mesopotamian gods. They were Hawaiian gods. All of the resources in their products, and the name of their spa, and the typical island flower.   
Dean shook his head, with a small smile on his face. He knew what he was hunting now.   
He read the article’s information, not sure which god it could be. There were four Hawaiian gods as far as Dean could tell. Kane was the god of sky and creation, Ku was the god of war, forestation, and male pursuits, Lono was the god of peace, rain, and fertility. Lastly, there was Kanaloa who was the god of the ocean.   
Dean had his money on it being Kane and Lono, due to the types of gods they were. Lono was the peaceful musical type, and Kane had all the creation of life and love celebrations held in his name. He didn’t see anything violent including kidnapping humans, besides that violators of the celebrations would be persecuted and killed. Well, the only other thing was the god Ku would have human sacrifices, but almost every lore piece Dean stumbled upon told him that Ku had been brought down and killed by his three brothers. Ku had gone on a murderous rampage as his true form as a shark, which did not settle with the other gods very well.  
Dean was still ready to face any one of these four though, but he was still pretty sure he was right. He sent Bobby a quick text letting him know what he had found. He asked Bobby to look for anything that might help him figure out how long he has to find Sam, and how the hell he has to kill these bastards.   
He was going to head to the spa since it was opening in a few minutes. He was already all dressed up in his FBI suit, ready to impersonate a government official. He was going to tell them he caught footage of their truck at the gas station where a young woman working there, Lydia Sarper, had been kidnapped. Sounded professional enough to him.   
He walked out of the motel room, feeling confident in his plan. He knew Bobby would answer back within an hour, so then he would be able to start hunting for whoever took his brother. For now, he was going to go interrogate the workers at this spa, trying to see if any of them might resemble anything to who he came in contact with last night.   
It took him about thirty minutes to get to the spa, and he pulled in, staring at the empty building. The lights were on, but he knew there wouldn’t be a lot of people this early on a Tuesday. He walked out of the Impala, suddenly realizing that these men could just as likely recognize him.   
He brushed it off, knowing they wouldn’t publicly attack him if that were the case.   
Dean pushed open the glass doors, giving the pink flower a little unneeded glare.   
“Hello, I’m Agent Young,” Dean smiles politely at the woman sitting at the front desk. “I’m here on behalf of one of the company’s vehicles being seen at a crime scene.”   
“Oh, well,” The woman took a second to gather herself, “I can send you to the managers if you would like.”   
Dean gave her a nod as the woman called up one of them. After a few moments of waiting, a man with bright blonde hair came out of a room. He was wearing tight sweatpants and a tank top that revealed his huge Hawaiian tattoo on his shoulder. It reminded Dean of the famous actor Dwayne Johnson.   
Dean felt a flood of anger rush through him, knowing that this was one of the men. He shoved it down, he knew he had to stay professional and not think about Sam at the moment. Just another hunt.   
“Hi, I’m Kyle,” The man stuck his hand out, and Dean shook it tightly. “The co owner of this place.”   
Dean nodded, and began to walk with the man, “I’m here to talk about the sighting of one your company’s vehicles at a disappearance last night.”   
“Oh, well,” Kyle thought for a second, “We did have one vehicle go missing the other day. I can give you the footage of it being stolen. Let me get Ian for you.”   
Dean waited once again as Kyle ran off, returning with a nerdy young man beside him. “Ian here can show you the footage of our truck being stolen the other day.”   
Dean was starting to grow agitated. He knew it was this Kyle guy and someone else that took his brother. They took that girl, so it was the best lead. He also knew that these people were gods. But to his annoyance, they knew how to clean up their tracks. So hunters like himself would think it was nothing and leave it behind.   
“My partner received the police departments files on your missing truck being linked to the missing people,” Dean came up with a quick lie, he wanted to talk to Kyle more.   
“Oh, I’ve heard about those. It’s quite terrifying to know that it’s happening so close to your own home,” Kyle shrugged, as Ian ran off back to his office space.   
“Did you know any of the victims?” Dean questioned, clenching his jaw at the mans previous response.  
“One of the girls was our old client, well her mother used to come in here quite often so sometimes we would give the girl a free treatment. Her name was Emily,” Kyle says, nodding with what he’s saying.   
Dean made an approving ‘hm’, but continued to ask another question. “Do you have any suspects of who might’ve taken your truck?”   
“No idea, we’ve never had direct threats. Only a few hate ideas, you could say, coming from the homophobic people of the town,” Kyle responded, “Me and James have been running this place for a while now. Some days it hits harder, all the hate for two gay guys running a spa.”   
Dean chuckled with him, trying to act normally in this situation. “I gotta say man, you got some nice ink.”   
“Oh, this,” Kyle looked surprised that Dean mentioned his tattoo. It was covered in the Hawaiian lettering and symbols, so Dean had no idea what it meant. “Stands for peace. No need to have violence, am I right?”   
“Amen,” Dean said strongly, keeping his eyes connected to the man.   
Another man came up to them from the other end of the hall, his hand out to shake Deans. “I’m James, sorry I couldn’t get here earlier, had a class.”   
“No worries,” Dean shook his head, and he quickly loosened his grip on the man's hand. This is him. His jet black hair gave Dean the clear answer he needed. It was these two men right here.   
He noticed a tattoo on James as well, this one was on his forearm and had a black and white shark with a tree splitting up from its back, where the fin would typically be.   
Dean froze for a second, remembering hearing about the shark in the lore he had read only an hour ago.  
Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and quickly decided to use that as an excuse.   
“I actually need to get going,” Dean lied, he held up his phone, “The boss is calling for me. Thank you for your time gentlemen.”   
The both of them nodded and Dean quickly got himself out of there. He glanced down at his phone, he had never been so grateful to see Bobby calling him.   
“Bobby, thank God,” Dean let out a breath as he approached the car.   
“You alright, boy?” Bobby asked.   
“Yeah, I just figured out who it was, and I wasn’t going to stay in there much longer,” Dean said, hopping into the Impala. “I know one of them is Lono, god of peace and all that crap. The other is Ku, god of war. He had a shark tattoo and I remember seeing that Ku could sometimes take the form of a shark.”   
Dean also knew that Ku was known for being a forest or land god, so the tree kind of sealed the deal for him.   
“Well, I guess that’s good news,” Bobby said, “I know how we kill ‘em if that helps.”   
“You figure out why they took Sam?” Dean asked.  
“Well, at first no, but now that you’ve said it’s Ku, I’ve got a pretty good idea on what it is,” Bobby took a breath, “And it ain’t pretty.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lydia finally learn who and what took them, and just why they were taken in the first place. What they're told sends both of their heart rates off the charts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the intense stuff, so buckle up bitches.

Tuesday 2:27 P.M.  
Sam was looking down to Lydia, wishing he could just get her out of here. After talking with her he learned the only reason she was so calm was because she had already been taken for about an hour. So enough time for a stable person to accept what’s happened to them.  
He felt so incredibly bad for her, she didn’t deserve to be here. Well, neither did Sam but this girl wasn’t even a hunter. She knew nothing of the supernatural. Here she was captured by a bunch of who knows what. Well, they could just be a pair of psychos, but knowing his luck probably not.  
They still hadn’t come back yet, and Sam was really starting to feel tired. He hadn’t eaten since the night before he was taken, and that includes drinking too. He knew his body was soon going to shut down, but he still had a few days left in him until he was fully gone.  
Lydia bandaging him up, helped a bit, or enough. He hasn’t passed out from blood loss, which is something he guesses is good. His wrist was burning, and his shoulder had gone past the pain to now just feeling sore almost. His whole body felt done.  
He was still hoping Dean would come, but a part of him couldn’t help but wonder if these guys had already taken him too. Or what if Dean was dead. Sam had tried to push these thoughts away, but with nothing else to think about it became hard.  
Sam looked up when he heard footsteps and he nudged Lydia awake. She had fallen asleep, her head slumped against his hip. Sam didn’t mind, he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep anyways. He had dozed off a few times, but each time he knew it couldn’t have been more than an hour.  
Lydia looked up at him, her eyes still half open. He glanced over to the two men coming over, and she saw them. She stared at San in fear, and he just gave her a reassuring look.  
He wasn’t going to let her die, or even get hurt.  
“I’ll get the girl,” The blonde one said, and Sam assumed it was because of his height. The other guy was definitely taller than Sam, so they probably thought Sam would try to fight back. But Sam knew he wouldn’t, he didn’t have the strength.  
The dark haired guy, that Sam had previously choked, opened up the cell.  
Right when the door opened, Sam could feel Lydia curl up beside him. And he also noticed how she had grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, trying to calm her down.  
The blonde grabbed Lydia, ripping their hands apart She shrieked as he aggressively grabbed her wrists, wrenching them behind her back.  
“Don’t fight back!” Sam said quickly, feeling hands grab on his shoulders. He didn’t mean to, but he yelled out from the sudden pressure being put on his shot shoulder. The guy removed his hand, and instead grabbed ahold his hands. Sam wished he had kept his grip on his shoulders.  
The man yanked on his wrists, and Sam bit down on his tongue. His eyes were seeing stars for Christ sake. He felt himself passing out from the immense pain coursing through his wrist. He had felt some pain but this was strong.  
The dark haired guy must’ve noticed since he removed his grip again, placing his hands on his forearm.  
Sam regained his sight, but was too weak to really carry himself down the hall.  
Him and Lydia were being brought out of their cell, more like dragged, and being thrown into a different room.  
They changed the two against the wall, making Sam have one wrist chained and both of his ankles. He was fortunate that they would give his wrist a bit of a break after what he just experienced.  
“Who are you?” Lydia shouted. Sam shot her a glare, trying to tell her to shut up. If this were him and Dean in this situation they might’ve killed Dean by now due to his mouth. He can never shut up in situations like this.  
“Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter if you know,” The blonde shrugged, “I’m Lono, the Hawaiian god of peace and fertility. And that’s my brother Ku, the god of war and male pursuits.”  
Ku looked at Sam with that, giving him a bone chilling smirk.  
“What?” Lydia asked in confusion. Sam knew she wouldn’t believe it, and he flinched when Lono laughed.  
“Sammy here gets it,” Ku nodded, and Lono smiled in agreement.  
Sam wished he could know if they were lying, but he knew nothing of these two. It was so different and abused though, that Sam couldn’t help but believe them.  
“You believe that?” Lydia snapped, and Sam looked over to her again. He was thinking about responding, since the fear on her face was so compelling, but he decided not to.  
“Why do you want us?” Sam asked, looking at Lono.  
“Human sacrifice,” Lono answered plainly.  
Lydia gasped, and Sam has to admit that he was terrified as well.  
“Alright, get over it,” Ku threw his hand up in the air. “One of you needs to be purified, and the other needs to remain sinful. How the ritual is done. We already chose for Sam to be purified since Lydia has already sinned just looking at her.”  
Sam knew it was from her hair color and piercings. She probably got a lot of shit from it already, and now she’s even getting it from a pair of Hawaiian gods.  
It took Sam a moment to realize what he meant by purify. It was going to be like Braveheart, torture his sins out of him. It was messed up and painful, but Sam would rather have it be him than Lydia.  
“Here’s the catch,” Lono began, and Sam felt suddenly dizzy. This was all happening so quickly, he didn’t even know what to think. Ten minutes ago he had no idea who these sick maniacs were, and now he was aware that he was going to be purified and sacrificed for two gods? “Sam, you can either take the option of being cleansed through Ku and his torturous war ways. Or, his male pursuits way.”  
Sam felt sick at the thought of the second one, and in a heartbeat he responded with, “Bite me.”  
Ku laughed but Lono gave the both of them an ice cold glare, “You choose or we choose boy.”  
“I know what I would prefer,” Ku chuckled from the other side of the room.  
Sam was disgusted, he would probably be raped by Ku if he agreed to the second one. It would be less painful than what they have planned.  
“Are you insane?” Lydia questioned, “What is wrong with you?”  
“If this bitch doesn’t shut up I swear,” Ku growled, now standing up and going over to her.  
“Leave her alone!” Sam shouted, and in a desperate attempt to get their attention he also shouted, “I’ll take option A, you sick son of a bitch.”  
Sam suddenly felt like his brother, but with that thought in his head he felt a sudden security and pride he hadn’t felt this entire time.  
“Not so smart is he?” Lono shrugged.  
“Sam!” Lydia cried out, and Sam understood why. She was scared, not just for herself but for him.  
“Alright, I’ll come back later. Have fun,” Lono directed to his brother, leaving them in the room alone with a god of war.  
Ku smiled at the two, his eyes finally settling on Sam. “I hope you’re ready Winchester, this is going to be one hell of a ride.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lydia are taken somewhere, causing Sam to panic. His captors only have a night of pain and torture in store for Sam, unless he chooses to allow something else to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the typical fanfic chapter, so I hope you guys think I did a good job. I thought this was one of the best chapters, so lets see if you guys do too.

Tuesday 2:31 P.M.   
Sam was now strapped down to a big metal table, the annoying hardness of it not helping his wounds. Sam tried to look over at Ku, but he could barely see since his neck had a slightly tight strap keeping him in place. He could still breath, but Sam knew better than to push against it. His ankles and wrists, unfortunately were being cuffed down by these solid wood like handcuffs almost.   
Sam strained a bit to see Lydia, chained against the wall. He felt bad that she would have to watch this, Sam had no idea what was going to happen. He did know that gods never show mercy, and that they’re painfully ruthless.   
“Did you know, that the egg shell is one of the most powerful ingredients in a spell?” Ku said aloud, and Sam wasn’t sure if he was expected to reply. “Probably not, you are a hunter, but you know nothing of the ancient ways.”   
Sam just rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He was trying to calm himself down, since he could feel just how fast his heart was beating from his nervousness. He could here Ku grinding the egg shells down, and Sam was starting to think that this might not be as bad as he thought.   
“Meant to protect the soul and mind through a physically enduring treatment,” Ku rambled.   
“So keeps your victims alive while you torture them?” Sam snapped.   
“That’s another way to put it,” Ku shrugged, coming up to Sam. Sam heard him set down the jar of ground up egg shells. He looked over and saw Ku standing right beside him. “You know, I personally don’t think your body would need it. With it being so exceptionally large.”  
Sam felt a hand travel up his thigh, and he couldn’t help but flinch at the touch. He bit at the inside of his mouth, and kept his eyes dead on one little speck on the cement ceiling.   
Ku’s hand traveled up his thigh, landing right where his boxers started. Sam mentally swore at himself for wearing his shortest pair due to the run he was on before he was taken. Ku leaned down and met Sam’s face.   
“I wish you had chosen option B, Sam. You’re just so big, and handsome,” Ku murmured. His lips went on Sam’s neck, and Sam quickly moved away, but it didn’t do anything. His cheeks were definitely burning bright red from the sudden embarrassment and uncomfortableness Sam was feeling.   
Sam froze when he felt Ku’s hand land right where he was hoping they wouldn’t, right on his penis.   
At the same time, Ku kissed him, too forcefully for Sam to have enough time to try and move. His lips felt rough against Sam’s, and Sam wanted to gag just at the thought of what was happening to his body now.   
Sam felt suddenly vulnerable from what Ku was doing to him. Not only that it was another man, just this would make anyone feel awful without consent. Sam tried to ignore the fact that Lydia was able to see all of this. Ku finally removed his grip and pulled away from the kiss, leaving Sam’s mouth with a bit of spit on the side. Sam felt disgusted, and now made dead eye contact with his captor.   
One thing Sam had taken pride in, was the fact that Ku looked annoyed that Sam had not even taken an ounce of pleasure from that.   
Ku shrugged, not even saying anything about his previous actions. “I was going to go easy on you, Sam, but now you’ve just proven to me that you’re just as stubborn as any other hunter. Stuck to their pride.”   
Ku walked away, and returned with a towel in his hand. He placed it over Sam’s face, making the only thing Sam could see was the slight shadow of the light to his left.   
Sam’s body went into a minor panic from not being able to see anything. He was already strapped down to a table, but now he lost his ability of sight. Sam focused on hearing what Ku was doing, but instead he heard Lydia begging, “Please, don’t. Can’t you see you already hurt him?” But Lydia and her questions remained unanswered.   
That’s when Sam heard the sloshing of water coming towards him. He was going to get the good old fashioned waterboarding trick. He had never experienced it before, but he remembered him and Dean getting stuck with a few werewolves longer than they prefered. They had done it to Dean, and he had stayed strong but his body couldn’t stop coughing, and Sam was aware how it was mentally affecting Dean at the time. Besides that, Sam had only nearly drowned once, but he had a good feeling this wasn’t going to be as painless.   
The water fell down onto the towel, and it caught Sam off guard. He felt the water soaking into the towel, pressing down on his nose and mouth. He took a panicked breath, but all he got was the weighed down towel. His mind started to race, and he couldn’t help it but he kept trying to breathe. All he got was a bit of water, and the intense feeling of him drowning.   
It felt as if the water was being forced down his throat, but his mouth was dry. The water stopped for a moment, but Sam was still hyperventilating. The towel was suctioning down on his nose, preventing him from getting a full breath.   
Ku remover it, smiling at Sam. While Sam was sputtering and practically choking on nothing, Ku explained the process. “I had to get the egg shell in you somehow.”  
Sam didn’t responded, just he tried to ignore the terrible burning he was feeling in his lungs and nose. It felt like someone had just poured liquid fire down his throat and his whole respiratory system became flooded with it.   
It made his wrist and shoulder almost feel nice compared to the pain he was going through.   
“Alright,” Ku sighed, and he plopped the towel back on Sam's face. He could get a bit of air with it like this, but each time he breathed it would pull the heavy towel into his mouth or nose.   
He heard the water come pouring down, but this time Ku did it at a slower pace.   
It was so much worse. Sam's body jerked, trying to get any air in, and he felt his muscles tighten from the unnerving feeling. His lungs screamed for even an ounce of air, but once again he was only getting a small downpour of water. He could hear the sound of his captor laughing as his body jolted again, and he knew what could happen if this didn’t end soon. This could trick his body into thinking he was actually drowning and he could die. Sam already felt like he was dying.   
The towel was finally pulled off of his face and was thrown off to the corner. Sam gasped, his whole chest rising up, desperate for anything.   
His nasal area burned like it had just been boiled or something. His whole throat felt sore and scratched up, almost like a paper cut.   
“Okay, toughen up,” Ku said, rather aggressively. Sam continued to focus on regaining his breath, and trying to calm his body down.   
Ku came back with a little tong looking wrench, and when he got closer Sam recognized what it was. Him and Dean had once been taken by two gods, and they had used that exact thing to try and pull out Dean’s tooth.   
Sam tugged on his restraints for a moment, not knowing how he was going to stop this. Ku held back Sam’s head, slamming it down onto the hard surface. Sam groaned in response, and Ku quickly grabbed ahold of Sam’s jaw, making it wide open.   
Fear spread throughout Sam, and he heard Lydia make a little whimper in terror as Ku brought the plier of sorts into his mouth. Sam felt it hit one of his teeth all the way in the back, and without warning Sam got the unpleasant sensation of roots being ripped in half, and his jaw trying to snap shut in pain. He let out some sort of wail as Ku retracted the tooth.   
“Well, that was easier than expected,” He shrugged, “We’ll need this later.”   
Sam kept his lips slightly parted in attempt to let air reach his extra wound. His whole mouth was screaming at him, it felt awful. He was at least grateful that it had been done quick and not a slow drag out.   
“Leave him alone, please,” Lydia’s small voice broke the silence as Ku was grabbing something else to torment Sam.   
“It’s almost over, honey,” Ku smiled cruelly, “Purifications take time. Especially for men like him. Normally I would cleanse his soul, and then a few attachments.”   
Sam perked up at the word attachments, having no idea what that would even mean.   
“What the hell did I do that make me so different?” Sam questioned, his voice sounding like it came from a different person. His throat was burning, but he was trying to stall the guy just for a bit.   
“Do you realize how many of my brothers and sisters you’ve killed? How many ancient creatures that didn’t deserve to be taken out by some overgrown savage,” Ku snapped, glaring at Sam.   
“And how many innocent people have you tortured and sacrificed just so you can keep your powers?” Sam asked.   
“Touche,” Ku said, “Though we had more valid reasons for our killings than you and your merry band of hunters.”  
Ku walked over to where Lydia was, and Sam had to strain his neck to try and see what he was doing.   
“Such a shame you did all of this to your body, you look very Roaring Twenties to me,” Ku sighed, and he dragged a finger along her jawline, making Lydia flinch back.   
Sam wanted to say something, but he had a feeling if he did it would only escalate quicker. He would say something if he absolutely had to though.   
“You’re sick,” Lydia spat, and Ku took a step back in laughter.   
“Oh, the two of you are so sad,” He shook his head, walking back to the counter full of tools. “I really thought you had more fire in you, though, Sam.”   
When he returned, Sam could see the blowtorch in his hand.   
“Just so you know, the only reason why you haven’t passed out yet was from the egg shell at the beginning,” Ku smirked, but Sam knew that was only an ingredient in whatever spell Sam was in. He had wondered how he didn’t pass out from the tooth, but he assumed he just had a good pain tolerance. One thing Sam was fully aware of, was that he had never been good with heat. Especially burns, he had been burnt pretty terribly before, but none were used in a torturous way. More with hunting accidents with Dean.   
He heard the quiet noise of the gas rushing out of the blowtorch. Sam tried to prepare himself for the pain he was going to feel, assuming Ku would place it on his neck or face, but he was wrong.   
He felt the hot sensation course through the whole bottom of his foot. Most people go into shock from this sort of burn, but Sam was unable to pass out.   
He screamed so unbelievably loud it echoed off the walls, and even after a few seconds Ku refused to remove it. Sam was sure he could hear Lydia sobbing off to the side, but the only thing he could think of was the blinding white pain he was feeling. He could smell the disgusting horrific stench of his own flesh burning.   
“Please!” Sam cried out in anguish, not sure how much he could take, but Ku only laughed. Sam could feel tears brimming and some even starting to fall, but he didn’t care. He knew by now that the torch would’ve had to hit his muscle, or maybe even the bone.   
After what felt like a century, Ku released his grip on the torch, letting it fall to the ground.   
Sam let out a gasping cry, gulping in air. Sobs wracked his body, and he noticed his ankle was unconsciously twitching from the pain. The cold air hitting his new wound was just as bad when the torch was applied to it. Sam was still grateful it was finally off of him.   
“We do this to erase any place where your feet may have lead you to sin,” Ku said plainly, picking up the blowtorch and heading back to the counter.   
Sam continued to cry, tears dripping down his face. Anyone else would’ve passed out from that, anyone. But because he had this awful curse on him, it forced him to experience that entire thing.   
Sam took hiccuping breaths, trying to relax his body down. His whole body was in so much pain is too many different places. His shoulder still hurt like a bitch from being shot, and his wrist was now in a whole new level of pain from how much he was pulling against his restraints. His throat was incredibly sore from his screaming and is enjoyable experience of being waterboarded. His whole mouth was a mess from the blood coming from his painful tooth moment, and somewhere during the blowtorch he had bit through his tongue. Which only cause it to now bleed profusely. Even his head hurt from it being slammed down so many times.   
“Well, that was the end of it, but I want to have a bit more fun,” Ku shrugged, a knife shining in his hand, “Since I do believe we still have time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean races to get to his brother, now knowing where Sam is being held. He races against the clock, trying to save Sam before he's sacrificed for the gods crazy plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi I have a problem with switching from present and past tense while I write, so sorry if there's occasions where that happens that I missed while editing.

Tuesday 8:44 P.M  
Dean wasn’t sure if he had ever driven this fast before in his entire life. He had found out the location of where they were keeping Sam. He had tricked one of the female cops into letting him into the database with a little seduction.  
He followed the trucks’ path all the way to a warehouse that kept the spa’s supplies and ingredients there. It’s two hours away from where Dean was staying, and he left around two hours ago so he knew he was getting close.   
Bobby had found out mainly everything there was to know about these sick bastards. Kyle and James were just posing as a gay couple, to try and attract sinful people to come to their spa, according to them being gay was a crime. That was just another thing making Dean hate these guys.   
They are actually the two Hawaiian Gods, Lono and Ku, and the only reason they had Sam was for a ritual. The human sacrifice is supposed to keep their dead brothers, that Ku slaughtered, permanently dead since human sacrifice was against their brothers ways. It also kept their powers, and the remaining Hawaiian creatures, alive and well. Dean honestly thought it was a bunch of bull, but got fully pissed off when he figured out why they try to lure gay people towards them.   
They need people who have committed sins, so before the sacrifice, they commence in a cleansing torture session for the victim. The other person they take, gets left with their sins, so the sacrifice has a balance of good and evil.   
Dean assumed that’s why so many girls had turned up dead, they weren’t strong enough to survive the torture they had to be put through. So when two gods heard the Winchesters were in town they probably couldn’t wait to get their hands on one of them.   
Dean knew they were definitely putting Sam through this sin removing torture, or whatever bullshit they tried to say it was.   
Dean saw the exit he was supposed to take and quickly dove off to the right. He heard the car whine under the pressure and he just patted the dashboard, “Sorry, Baby.”   
Dean didn’t want to admit it, but he felt overwhelmed and extremely scared. He knew the sacrifice was taking place tonight, since that’s what Bobby told him, but he didn’t figure out a time. Only that it was at night, and the sun had set about thirty minutes so he had no idea if Sam was still alive. He did know that if Sam was alive, he wouldn’t be in good shape and it would be a pain getting him out of there.  
Dean was trying to think on the brightside, but he had no idea what could happen when he got in that warehouse. He had no idea how many gods he should be expecting, all he knew was that apparently Ku was this insanely good witch, so in some words Dean had a bad hand of cards with this.   
The road he drove down was a covered in pot holes, and was so beat up the pavement had became gravel from all the years of erosion. Dean saw the huge warehouse looming about a hundred feet away, and he turned his music off, slowing the car down to only ten miles an hour. He couldn’t come in being loud enough to give away his presence.   
He parked the car, quickly getting out. He went to the trunk, opening it up. Bobby had told him the only way he could kill these gods was with a steel blade dipped in oil, trying to show how the industrial revolution killed their reign as gods. Honestly, Dean couldn’t care less why it was those things. Luckily, John had left behind a case of twelve bullets made of pure steel, so Dean soaked them and the blade in oil the whole ride here. The bullets were only if more gods or people showed up.   
Dean slipped the gun with all of the bullets loaded into his belt loop, and decided to hold the knife in his hand.   
He approached the building, his nerves clouding every inch of his body. He went up to the first door he saw, and slowly pushed it open.   
He was greeted with a long empty hallway, with tons of shelves lining the walls. There was nothing on the shelves, which only made Dean feel even more uneasy.   
The building wasn’t that big, so he knew he would find Sam or someone soon enough, but that thought almost made his nerves fly off the charts. Everytime he had fought a god he had had Sam, and even with him they had barely made it out alive. This was a mess, and Dean wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to get them out of it.   
He kept a tight grip on the blade as he walked down the hall, quicker than before after coming to the decision that there was no one around. He turned, only to see another hall in front of him.   
Dean mentally groaned, annoyed by how much time he was going to waste in here.   
He saw a door beside him, and got a sudden very stupid idea. He quickly slid through into the room. He almost wanted to laugh in happiness when what he saw was a janitor's closet.   
Dean’s crazy dumb idea was to make a little bomb, so if him and Sam get stuck, it might just go off at the right time and help them get out. Or it’ll trigger something else and the whole building will go down, but for some reason Dean’s gut was telling him to do this.   
Dean looked around for a few moments until he saw a perfect size pipe. He sighed, a good old fashioned pipe bomb would do the trick.   
He picked up the pipe, finding a few little caps under the shelf it was beside. He tightly screwed the cap onto one end of the pipe, the movements practically feeling like instinct. John had only showed him this a few times, but he had practiced it for a while so he could get it right.   
He searched through all of the contents on the shelves, trying to find anything explosive. There wasn’t anything that struck a bell in Dean’s head, but he knew he was going to have to work with something. He grabbed bleach and rubbing alcohol, pouring it into the open side of the pipe. He grabbed his gun that he had set down a few minutes earlier, and pulled out one of the bullets.   
The bullets might’ve been made of pure steel, but they still needed gunpowder to fire. He grabbed a hammer from above him, and laid the bullet down on a hard surface.   
He bit his tongue as he slammed the hammer down onto the bullet, the bang echoing in the tiny room. Dean hoped that no one was close enough to hear that. He swept the gunpowder up and put it into the pipe, sealing it with the other copper cap.   
He put the bomb onto the ground, laying gasoline around it. He set up a little contraption Sam had once showed him on the floor around it, so the bomb would go off once the bucket had filled up with water. The bucket would get filled from the sink and fall over, spilling water, but also hitting the candle over into the gasoline. Dean knew how absurd it was, but he had seen Sam pull it off a few times, and he was hoping he hadn’t missed a step or two while trying to recreate it.   
Dean turned the sink on, so it was at a painfully slow flow. He knew it would give him enough time to do what he needed to do. He grabbed a small lavender candle and placed it right beside the pool of gasoline surrounding the pipe bomb and the bucket.   
Dean quietly left the closet, hoping it would go off in maybe thirty minutes or so. He looked at the hallway again, a sudden burst of anxiety rushing through him. He had just set a bomb, so he had to find Sam quick before he accidentally killed the both of them.   
He walked down a few more hallways, but froze at one point when he heard a slightly familiar voice. It was Kyle, also known as Lono.   
¨Everyone’s here,” Lono said, and Dean wondered who everyone was.   
“Alright, I’ll go close the doors,” The other responded, it wasn’t Ku, which put Dean on edge.   
He had no idea how many people were here, but it was definitely going to more than just a few.   
He heard footsteps coming around the corner, and he pressed his body against the cold brick wall. If he could catch this guy quietly and try to get some information out of him he could figure out where Sam is, or even where the girl is. Dean knew he cared more about Sam though.   
Dean could sense the guy about to turn the corner, and he jumped out, wrapping his arm around the man’s throat. The man made a choked sound, and Dean pulled him down to the ground.  
Dean had never seen this man before, but at the moment he couldn’t care less if he knew this guy or not.   
“Where are they being held?” He growled into the guys ear, tugging his neck towards his elbow. He would snap his neck if he had to, well, he most likely will after the guy spills.   
Instead of getting a response Dean felt a cold sensation flood through his forearm, and he bit down on his tongue in pain. He looked down and saw the man piercing through Dean’s skin with his teeth, and they weren’t human teeth either. They were long and gray, covered in little sharp points, almost like a shark tooth.   
Dean pulled back, keeping his grip on the man as strong as he possibly could at the moment. Dean felt two hands grab onto his shoulders, and slam him down onto the ground.   
He heard a sickening crack as his shoulder split from it’s socket, and he let out a small cry.   
“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned, trying to roll himself back over, but he was quickly straddled by the other man, and Dean was positive it was Lono. He looked down to the other guy, and saw him smiling while Dean’s own blood was dripping from his teeth.   
“I had a feeling I would see you again,” Lono smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lydia finally run out of time, with no Dean in sight. They struggle to find a way out, but it looks like neither of them will survive this horrific event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually researched these gods and mixed it with ancient rumored Mexican god traditions if anyone was wondering if this was true or false. Just so you know :)

Tuesday 9:01 P.M.  
Sam and Lydia had spent the past four or five hours talking to each other to mainly anything besides what was happening to them right now. Sam had learned how she had dyed her hair and gotten all of her piercings to detach herself from her mother, since apparently they had looked extremely similar and Lydia didn’t care for her mother that much. Her mother would leave for weeks on end, leaving her and her brother with only twenty bucks sometimes.   
Sam then related to her with his father, but he tried to let her know that there was a positive in every negative situation. Sam thought that she was the positive in this whole thing. If they got out of here, Sam was pretty sure he would stay in touch with Lydia. She was pretty, and she had a strong mindset.   
Sam twisted a bit, trying to loosen up his wrists, but he barely even moved.  
His whole body was screaming at him, after his lovely blowtorch adventure Ku had decided to take a knife all over his body. Sam’s body was covered in bloody cuts, some already beginning to look infected. Unfortunately he had noticed how the gunshot wound was infected, making the pain even worse. The position he was in didn’t help either, he was tied onto a big pole, his back exposed to anyone who would step behind him. Lydia was in the same exact position only a few feet away from him.   
“It’s past nine,” Lydia mentioned, and Sam dragged his head up to look at the clock. There was an old beat up clock hanging above the door.   
Sam looked over to see Lydia trying her best to not freak out. He was still surprised with how well she was taking all of this. “They’ll probably come in any time now,” Sam sighed, looking down at his destroyed pants. If he were to get out of here he wouldn’t make it far. He was practically nude, and it was going to be below freezing outside. So far, there was no sign of them escaping from this place anytime soon.   
“How you holding up?” Lydia asked, and Sam looked over to her now. Blood and sweat matted down her pink hair down to her face. Sam couldn’t keep Ku off of her even though he tried. Ku ended up doing the fun knife to her face and chest, also giving her the pleasant torture of the blowtorch. Sam had begged for Ku to stop, but Ku only laughed.   
“I’m alright,” Sam lied, feeling absolutely exhausted. He had no energy left, and felt like he was on the verge of passing out. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t by now.   
“By the way, thank you, Sam.”   
“What?” Sam questioned quickly, not really sure why he needed thanking. Ku had still gotten to her, despite Sam trying to not let that happen. In reality he should be apologizing, he let her down.   
“You gave me a chance to run earlier, you tried to make sure he wouldn’t hurt me. And you seem overly concerned for me, when you look like you just came back from the dead,” Lydia smiled a bit.   
Sam chuckled, “I guess so.”   
The big grey doors creaked open, revealing Ku, and about a dozen other people.   
“Fuck,” Sam cursed, squeezing his eyes shut. Why did there have to be more than just the two of them?  
“Behold, this years pick!” Ku shouted, and many cheered in responses. Lydia gave Sam a reassuring glance, and Sam swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.   
There was no way Dean would be able to make it through these people, they were probably ancient creatures, and there was about a dozen of them.   
They all filled into the room, their eyes ravenous on Sam and Lydia. Sam clenched his mouth, annoyed by how they stared at him like he was a prize. Sam looked down to Ku’s hand, and saw the familiar shape of a whip. Shit.   
“I would give a speech, but you all know how this goes, we do it every year,” Ku laughed, and everyone else laughed with them. He noticed they all had wine in their hands, and had most likely been here for a while. “So in honor of my brothers, let us keep their spirits remembered, and celebrate!”   
Screams erupted in ectasy from the small crowd, and Lydia quietly said, “Who are these people?”  
Sam took a moment and responded with, “Either other gods, or a ton of excited ancient creatures.”  
“Probably here for some Hawaiian hula show,” Lydia mumbled.   
Sam wanted to laugh, but all he could manage was a small smile. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this.   
Ku approached Sam and Lydia, the whip sitting in his hands.   
“Lono will be here any moment, I know you guys don’t care for me that much, so he can do this for you,” Ku said sickly over the crowds conversations. Ku set the whip down, leaving Lydia and Sam to try and keep themselves calm.   
He walked back down to the crowd, talking to a shorter woman with long black hair. Her eyes looked very cat like in way. Sam turned away, not wanting to know anymore.   
“We’re gonna die aren’t we?” Lydia mumbled.   
Sam didn’t respond since he didn’t have anything reassuring to say anymore. For some reason he still had faith in his brother, but he knew Lydia wouldn’t find any comfort with that.   
Sam looked at her, and watched as tears fell down here face. “You’re going to be okay.”   
She coughed, and Sam could tell she was trying to stop crying.   
The doors opened again, and all Sam could see was Lono’s head over the crowd.   
“Ah, what is this?” Ku said. The crowd split apart, letting Lono be the center of the room.   
Sam nearly cried out in joy when he saw his brother, but after a split second of seeing Dean he realized they were now absolutely screwed. Dean had his arms pulled behind him, strapped down onto his back by rope. Sam recognized this as a typical sexual bondage position.   
“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said, but Sam could tell by the look in his eyes that he was doing his best to not scream at Ku and Lono and everyone else in this god forsaken room. Dean was enraged with what condition Sam was in, and Sam was completely aware of that.   
“He tried to save his brother, quite ironic,” Lono smiled, kneeling down to Dean. Dean turned away, and Sam noticed how he winced when he moved. He probably put up a fight when he got captured.   
The crowd couldn’t take their eyes off of Dean, and Sam had no idea what they were going to do to him.   
“I was thinking we could have some fun after we’re done with them,” Lono suggested.   
Ku walked up to Dean, and Sam twisted against his own bondages. “Don’t fucking touch him!”  
“Well, someone’s possessive,” Ku smirked. He knelt down beside Dean now, dragging his hand against his cheek. Sam felt fear flood through him, worried that Dean would do something that could make this even worse.   
Instead Dean did nothing and just glared at Ku. Sam was sure that if looks could kill Ku would be six feet under by now. Ku brought his other hand against Dean’s chest, slowly traveling down, leaving it right on his hip. Dean only had his boxers on, and Sam suddenly felt more secure with what he was wearing.   
Ku leaned in and whispered something into Dean’s ear, and everyone watched as Dean’s face flared a deep red. Ku stood up, leaving a kiss on his cheek.   
“Alright, let’s stay focused for the moment,” Lono said. He stepped up to where Lydia and Sam were waiting, grabbing the whip from the floor.   
“Keep your hands away from him!” Dean shouted, and Lono only laughed.   
“I knew you wouldn’t stay quiet for long,” Lono said. He removed Lydia from the pole, and she thrashed around, trying to get out of his grip.   
“Lydia! Don’t!” Sam cried, hoping she would listen and not waste all of her energy now. Lono threw down onto the ground and she landed right in front of Dean.   
Before Dean could say anything, Ku ripped Dean backwards by grabbing the rope around his arms. Dean’s face connected into the ground, causing him to swear. Lono grabbed Lydia, and the crowd laughed as the scene played out.   
He brought Lydia over to a chain hanging from the ceiling and put her wrists into it. He whispered some sort of spell, causing the chains to warp around her wrists and keep her secure in place.   
Lydia locked eyes with Sam, and he could see the fear in her eyes. They weren’t going to get out of this.   
“Our brothers died for a reason, let us celebrate them and remember so they can live peacefully in the afterlife!” Lono yelled, and Sam swore his ears bled from how loud everyone yelled back.   
Sam looked over to Dean and saw Ku leaving him and walking over to himself.   
Ku grabbed Sam’s face, and leaned into his ear. “You and your little friend are going to die. And your brother over there will watch, and then I can have some fun with him. I would let him go, but you didn’t have fun with me earlier, and I’m going to get my way one way or another.”  
“Leave him alone! Please!” Dean wailed, his voice rising over the crowd.   
Ku didn’t acknowledge him, but did step back from Sam. “Anyways, he’s prettier than you.”   
“You sick fuck,” Sam growled, and he was about to say something else, but a bone chilling screech and an echoing crack filled the room.   
Everyone cheered and yelled, but Sam’s eyes swelled with tears. He watched as Lono kept bringing the whip down onto her back, blood seeping through her white tank top. Sam remembered how she had given him her dinosaur button up and wrapped up his shoulder. There was nothing either of them could do to help each other now.   
Sam felt the tears stream down his face each time Lono brought the whip down.   
“Please!” Sam finally cried out, “Stop! Please!”  
But no one responded, they all just watched in pleasure as Lono beat her to death. After almost two or three minutes of this excruciating moment Lono stopped. Her body laid limp in the position she was in, but she still wasn’t dead.   
She slowly brought her head up, blood splatters on her face. Sam wasn’t sure if he even wanted to see her back, since he almost felt like he deserved to.   
Lono pulled her head back by her hair, and she didn’t even wince anymore. Sam watched in horror as Lono dragged the blade against her throat in seconds, her body twitching in its last final attempts to survive. Blood flowed from her neck, and the room was quiet enough that Sam could hear her sputtering and choking on her own blood.   
Sam wanted to scream and curse at all of them, but he couldn’t muster the words.   
Lono finally let go of her hair, and the chains let her dead body fall to the ground.   
Everyone yelled in happiness, and Sam just looked down, aware of his fate.   
There was no way he was getting out of this, and he had accepted that after watching them mercilessly take Lydia’s life like that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean feel their hope vanish after watching Ku and Lono go through their promises by mercilessly murdering Lydia right in front of their eyes. Dean soon realizes that it's all up to him if they survive, and quite literally races against a clock so they don't end up dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very end of this short but long fic, hope you enjoyed your stay. Adios.

Tuesday 9:17 P.M.  
Dean was still staring at Lydia’s now dead body in complete terror. They were going to die here, Dean hadn’t told anyone about them being here, besides Bobby. He knew Bobby wouldn’t be able to get here in time though, there was no way.  
Dean finally peeled his eyes away and looked over to Sam. Sam was staring at the ground, tears mixing in with all of the dirt and blood on his face. Dean felt helpless looking at his little brother, he had really failed this time trying to protect him. In just a few minutes Sam was going to be in the same position as Lydia, and Dean was going to be in some sadistic game.  
Lono walked away from her, heading over to the crowd. Dean had a strong hate for this man and his brother, the second they had laid eyes on him the first thing they saw him as was a toy, more like a sex toy. Must be the god of male pursuits kicking in.  
Dean looked back up to Sam, not sure where to look. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. Bobby could maybe get here in time, but Sam would most likely be dead by then. That was the only person Dean was aware of that knew where they were. Bobby might send Ellen and Jo, but that’s only if they’re close enough.  
Ku came up to Dean, a little playful smile on his face. “Heya, Dean.”  
“Bite me,” Dean quickly retorted, not in the mood to play his games.  
Ku didn’t smile or laugh, but he didn’t look angry either. “I’m going to be honest with you, you look ravishing all tied up for me. But I almost want to give you a chance.”  
Dean felt a flutter of hope, maybe Ku will be dumb enough to untie him and he could try and get Sam out. Dean suddenly remembered about the bomb he had made earlier, but after thinking about how long it had been, he knew that he had most likely screwed up in the process of building the trigger to set it off.  
“Just leave my brother alone,” Dean begged, knowing he was willing to do anything to keep them off of him.  
“Why would I do that?” Ku asked.  
“I know the actual reason why you’re doing this. Not to celebrate your dead brothers, it’s to keep them dead,” Dean said, now his turn to smile, “You don’t want them to come back after you killed them, so you do the one thing that will kill their spirits. Human sacrifice. Your brothers were better than you, so it’s against their nature, unlike yourself.”  
Ku glared at him, and before Dean knew what was happening he felt a hand connect to his face. His body fell to the ground again, just from the sheer force of the hit. His cheek slammed into the cold floor, and he could taste the blood coming from his mouth.  
“You’re even more stubborn than your brother.”  
Ku grabbed Deans ropes, dragging him back to his knees. He picked Dean up like he was nothing, dragging him through the crowd and towards the door.  
“Dean!” Sam shouted.  
Dean felt his heart race, not wanting to leave his brother. He couldn’t. Lono would kill him and Dean wouldn’t even be able to try and comfort him or at least let him know he tried.  
The crowd separated, letting Ku and Dean pass, but Dean really wished they hadn’t. Dean took one last look at his raging brother, who was trying to remove himself from the pole he was stuck to, trying to get to Dean. They made eye contact, and Dean tried to make his eyes tell him it was going to be okay, but the doors slammed in his face before he could even process it.  
“What the fuck are you gonna do to me?” Dean fumed, looking up to Ku.  
His knees were beginning to bleed from being scratched along the rough surface, and Ku didn’t even seem to notice or care how aggressive he was being with Dean.  
Ku threw Dean into an empty room, well almost empty. There were chains on the wall, that would place him in an eagle position.  
Dean tried to struggle, but Ku easily kicked his ankles in the cuffs before Dean could even have a chance.  
Dean felt his bare calves get pressed against the freezing brick, and he held back a shocked gasp.  
Ku aggressively shoved Deans back into the wall, connecting the chains to Deans rope arm contraption.  
“So what am I your boy toy now or something?” Dean pretends to laugh after Ku stood back and admired Dean stuck in this pathetic vulnerable position.  
“Not yet,” Ku uttered, “But, give me a shout in fifteen minutes tops, and I’ll be back.”  
Ku quickly left the room, slamming the big iron door into place.  
Dean felt his nerves flutter all around his stomach, beginning to go into a panic. Dean had to take a moment to process what had happened.  
Ku just threw him in a cold room for god knows what reason, but all so he could be played with once his brother was murdered.  
Anger flooded through him, and he thrashed out against his restraints. He screamed some incoherent words, pissed at himself for messing up. If he had only paid more attention they wouldn’t be on their deathbeds right now.  
“Fuck,” Dean murmured, finally slumping back on the wall in defeat.  
He just stood like that for minutes, wanting Ku to come back here and hurt him. Punish him for letting Sam die.  
He could barely stand this wait and it had barely been over ten minutes.  
Dean tried twisting his arm, since his popped shoulder was beginning to hurt just from him being stuck in this same position.  
An excruciating surprised shout travelled down the hallway, meeting Dean in his captive state.  
Dean felt his body go rigid at the sound of his brother crying out in pain. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to block it out, hoping for his brothers death to come soon, relieve him from this pain.  
Dean felt tears building up as Sam yelled again, but his tears finally escaped when he heard his brother cry out his own name in desperation.  
Dean began ripping his body away from the chains, trying to get out of this hellhole. He had to get to Sam. He wasn’t just going to give up now.  
As he tried to twist his legs out of the slightly loose chains, he felt his ankle split and slip right out of the cuff. Dean bit back a scream, but looked down at his now broken ankle in astonishment. He got it out. After he looked at it for a few moments he realized there was nothing he could do with that.  
He cursed himself for being so impulsive and stupid, and he began to try and work on the ropes. He moved his fingers around, trying to grab a hold of the chain and undo it.  
Dean’s fingers slipped on the chain, and he quickly grabbed it. He noticed how Sam’s cries had grown quieter, or they had stopped already. Or he was already dead.  
Dean pushed that away, pulling on the chain, hoping to get it off of his ropes. He heard a loud tear echo in his small room, and he felt the rope grow looser. He was breaking the rope.  
He almost laughed in happiness, and began to pull even harder, knowing this is was what would work. His shoulder was burning in response, but he didn’t care.  
After a minute or two, the rope finally split in two, and his body went crashing to the floor.  
He quickly pushed himself into a more comfortable sitting position, pulling the remaining rope off of himself. He reached down to his other ankle, pulling the cuff apart enough to get his foot out.  
He got up, not letting his broken ankle hit the ground yet.  
He gently laid it down, putting pressure on it. Sparks shot up his entire leg, but he just clamped down his teeth, not wanting this to stop him.  
In a flash, Dean heard a blast loud enough to rupture his eardrums. He went flying to the other side of the room, and dust filled the room.  
He was too shocked to move for a moment, but a weird feeling on his forearm caused him to look down. He had a piece of stone and nail stuck right into his arm. He shakily stood up, not even aware of his ankle any more. He stared at the wall that once held him captive, blown to smithereens. It was the bomb he had made. It went off.  
Dean would’ve been happy, but that was way bigger than he had planned on it being. Dean kicked a piece of stone away from him, stepping away from the fiery wall. The whole place was going to covered in flames soon enough.  
He went through the big doors, still in shock from the blast. He heard people screaming and running out of the room he and Sam were in earlier.  
Dean made his way over there, not even caring if he was seen. No one would notice, everyone was too freaked out from the bomb to care about him.  
He pushed through the weird creatures as they fled the room, and he finally made it to where he thought Sam was. He saw Sam and Lono lying on the floor, both unconscious. The wall behind them was being licked by flames, and Dean’s eyes widened in terror.  
He jogged over to Sam, his adrenaline covering the pain of his ankle.  
“Sam! Sam!” Dean shouted, kneeling next to Sam’s body. He took one of his brothers arms and put it around his neck, trying to pick him up. He began to stand up, feeling the heavyweight of his brother bring him down a bit. He looked down to Lono, knowing Ku would be here soon to save his own brother.  
Dean looked at how broken his brothers body was, and some of it was new from the explosion. Dean felt a surge of guilt, but knew this was better than what Lono had in store for him.  
“Dean?” Sam mumbled. Dean practically dragged Sam out of the room, and wanted to cry when he heard his voice.  
“It’s me, I got you, buddy.”  
Dean looked around at the mess around him, the people had left by now, but he knew Ku would be near here soon enough. Dean took a left, feeling like that was the way out of this building.  
“Take a right up here,” Sam barely whispered, and Dean felt him as he lifted his head up a bit.  
Dean listened to him, taking a right at the end of the hall, and he saw the same door he entered from at the end.  
“Good job,” Dean lightly chuckled.  
He looked down to Sam, and saw his bloodied face with his fluttering eyes. He had to get him out of here. He didn’t even care about killing them anymore.  
“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Sam rambled, and Dean slowed down in worry.  
“What?”  
“My back,” He said, his eyes squeezing shut. Dean made the unfortunate choice and looked, seeing his brothers charred, bruised, bleeding, and whipped back. Dean had to force down the vile that tried to escape from his mouth.  
“It’s okay, we’re gonna get you out of here. And we’ll patch you up,” Dean said more to himself than to Sam. He knew Sam was only pointing out his back since it hurt, but Dean couldn’t slow down for too long. “And you’ll be like new.”  
He finally made it to the doors, the smell of smoke beginning to reach him. He pushed the door open with his back, making sure Sam didn’t hit anything. He had Sam’s arms around his neck, and was wearing him almost as if he were a backpack. It was the quickest way, and Dean was aware that it might’ve been painful for Sam, but he knew it wasn’t anything close to what he had experienced with Lono and Ku.  
He kept bringing him through the wet grass, getting closer to the car. It was pitch black outside, and all Dean could see was the outline of the Impala about a hundred feet away. His breath puffed out in front of his face, and Dean knew how nice this would actually feel on Sam’s body. Cool air was something he found helped dull the pain.  
Dean finally made it to the car, and he glanced over to the building. Half of it was on fire, and Dean smirked a bit in pride. He was the one that caused all of their supplies and messed up torture rooms to go up in flames.  
“Alright,” Dean helped Sam sit on the trunk of the car as he went and got the blanket he had in the backseat. He handed it to Sam, and helped him crouch his way into the seat. He ungracefully fell into it, and Dean watched as he winced.  
Dean felt a flood of relief flow out of his body after he finally realized how he had saved his brother. Sam was okay.  
Dean got to his side as quickly as he could, his ankle beginning to send painful bursts of fire up his leg now.  
“I say we get the hell out of here,” Dean said, already pulling out of the parking lot.  
“Yeah,” Sam smiled. Dean felt bad about him losing Lydia, but he was just happy how he had saved him.  
They had been through many terrible things, but this had to be the most stressful and most messed up way they had been split up. The benders with Dean were one thing, but this was morbid and inhumane. Dean really had no idea how Sam had lasted that long, but once Dean really thought about it, he knew he wouldn’t have allowed himself to break incase his brother was coming to save him.  
He had a small smile on his face as he drove away with that thought in his head, knowing his brother might be hurt but he was back with Dean and he was safe again.


End file.
